byker_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Byker Grove youth club
Byker Grove youth club is the fictional youth club in the Byker district of Newcastle Upon Tyne, England which the show is based around. The club appears in each episode where the characters are either children attending the club or adults who work there or have children who attend. Up Until Series 10 (1998) the rival youth club was known as Denton Burn. In Series 13 (2001) rival youth club members were known as the Denwell Burners as they were from a youth club in Denwell Burn. This is a fictitious area of Newcastle upon Tyne, the name coming from a mixture of Benwell and Denton Burn. Filming for Denwell Burn Youth Club for Series 15 was filmed at Raby Street Youth Club, in the buildings next to Byker Primary School. This is the real youth club for the children of Byker. In Series 16 (2004), a different youth club, Jesmond Grange (pejoratively referred to by the Grovers as "Jezzie Grange"), became a new rival to the Grove Staff * Geoff Keegan * Akili Johnson * Alison Fletcher * Sian * Tina Meredith * Dom Meredith * Cher Coates * Chrissie Harrison * Mary O'Malley * Rajeev Patel * Steve Bradley * Gwen * Dexter Dutton * Lloyd Members * Julie Warner * Donna Bell * Fraser Campbell * Kirsty Campbell * Speedy Clark * Nicola Dobson * Martin Gillespie * Winston Hardy * Kelly * Hayley Oduru * Andrew Pearson * Duncan Sperring * Ian Webster * Carl * Marilyn Charlton * Debbie Dobson * Jemma Dobson * Joanne Gallagher * Greg * Peter Jenkins * Jan Peterson * Robert * Paul Skerrett * Tessa Awe * Marcus Bewick * Amanda Bewick * Danny Dimmoro * Noddy Fishwick * Angel O'Hagan * Bill Paul * Lee Ratcliffe * Chrissy Van Der Berg * Leah Carmichael * Charlie Charlton * Morph Evans * Barney Hardy * Teraise O'Hagan * Patsy Rowan * Frew * Ed Caseley * Kolton Evans * Fran * Marie Hallovan * Gary Hendrix * Arran Hope * Flora McKay * Brigid O'Hagan * Dale Puttifoot * Alfie Turnbull * Anna Turnbull * Terry Carter * Karen Grant * Laura Dobson * Sita Rabi * Jack * Cher Coates * Harry * Mat * Philip * Rob * Ben Carter * Nat Guinane * Ollie Guinane * Emma Miller * Jesus * Leanne * Barry * Jake * Laura McLaughlin * Regina O'Hagan * Greg Watson * Nikki Watson * Bradley Clayton * Liam * Matt * Adam Brett * Luke Brett * Bill Dakin * Joe Dakin * Paul Johnson * Eve Johnson * Stumpy McLaughlin * Claire Rivers * Jodie * Leanne Henderson * Stella Reece * Sarah Young * Robert Hunter * Beth McGregor * Jamie Parker * Anjali Rishan * Hayley Robinson * Mukasa * Kate Best * Sadie Fox * Spencer Murray * Mickey Murray * Lucy Summerbee * Binnie * Flip * Scott Jackson * Zoe McCormack * Kevin McLaughlin * Andrew "Spud" Tate * Kylie Wylie * Danielle Blake * Candice Marie Harper * Jessica Jones * Charlotte Murray * "Gadget" Tilbrook * Madelaine Watts * David * Nathan * Vicky * Jason Mason * Toni Armitage Parents Although most of the action took place in the Grove, several characters' home lives and families were also shown. Some families remained in the show for many years. The house next door to the Grove was home to the Dobson family (1990-93) followed by the Turnbulls (1993-97) and then the Watsons (1998-2000). Other long-running families included the O'Hagans, the Carters and the various children at Lou Gallagher's foster home. * Michael and Clare Warner (Julie's Warner parents} * Alan and Kath Dobson (Children: Nicola and Jemma Dobson) * Gerry and Maeve O'Hagan (Children: Angel, Bridget, Teraise) * Lou Gallagher * Jim Bell * Lisa Harris * Polly Bell * Jack Hardy * Peter Turnbull * Jean McKay * Tony McKay * Gloria Caseley Gallery File:CAST98.jpg|Characters from 1998 Category:Byker Grove Category:Locations